


Double Take

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: 10 Things, Anger, Annoying Comments, Annoying Questions, Attempted Murder, Brotherly Bonding, Interviews, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, dear reader, have been tasked with going to Skyquake and Dreadwing and asking ten questions that twins hate to hear. That'll be easy enough, right? <em>If<em> you live to tell the tale.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Take

**Thank you for joining me, ah, sirs. Firstly, what do you want me to call you?**

DW: You are to call us by our names, of course!

**I just meant, do you want me to call you “Mister Dreadwing” and “Mister Skyquake” or—?**

SQ: This interview is a waste of time. We both have more important missions awaiting our attentions!

**1\. As it turns out, that’s my first question. Do you two do everything together?**

DW: Don’t be ridiculous! We may share a spark but we’re not clingy!

SQ: Although, we do work better together as a unit. If you call on only one of us, you receive half of the strength and skill you could have.

**2\. I see. And for those who think that twins are a “package deal”, inseparable?**

SQ: Was no one paying attention to my brother? “We may share a spark but we’re not clingy.” And it’s _very_ offensive of “most people” to think we are not our own individuals!

DW: And if you forsake both of us simply because you think we only come as a pair, it would be wise to change your opinion. _Swiftly_.

**3\. Alright, so you’re not a package. However, if you _were_ apart and I touched one of you, would the other feel it?**

DW: That was the case when we were sparklings, but as we matured, it wore off. Still, it would stand to reason that if one of us were to be badly wounded or... _offlined_ in battle, the other would feel the death.

**4\. What about telepathy? Can you read each other’s minds?**

SQ: No. All Cybertronians have EM fields through which we can project our emotions. Dreadwing and I, being twins, have something more like a spark field. We can share each other’s feelings but cannot read minds.

**5\. Which one of you is older?**

SQ: What does that matter? We are simply twins.

DW: Ah, but that is an uncomfortable question for my _younger_ brother. I am older by a single—but full—moment.

**6\. Skyquake, sir, you just said that you are “simply twins”. Can you elaborate?**

SQ: How do you not understand?! We each have half of the same spark and we each were created on the same solar cycle. We are twins!

**Yes, but what is it like to be twins?**

DW: You don’t have a right to ask that! How would you feel if someone asked you, “What is it like to be a sister? A brother? An only child?” In other words, “What is it like _not_ to be a twin?” We have never known life otherwise, so we have no basis for comparison!

**7\. If someone were to mistake you for your brother, how you would respond?**

SQ: I would say that they lack perception and that hopefully they would see the sword I was bringing down on them. I’ve learned that seeing the weapon and/or wound usually makes it more painful.

DW: I would tell them that I forgave their ignorance and then clarify who I was before shooting them. Oh, don’t give us that look of horror. We’ve had experience with this. It diminishes our honor and stature as individuals, as well as our brotherhood!

**8\. Alright, then. What would you do if someone said, “I like your twin better than you”?**

SQ: The same answer to the previous question.

DW: We dislike being compared, no matter if it’s favorably or unfavorably. I wonder, are you asking us these questions just to irk us? If so, it’s working beautifully!

**9\. What do you say to those who want to be a twin?**

DW: They have small minds. There is no way they can comprehend the difficulties of life as a twin.

SQ: If they could, they wouldn’t say that’s what they wanted.

**10\. And if one were to ask which one of you was the good one?**

SQ: The “good one”?! That depends on your definition of good, but whatever it is, we are very good at _killing_ , I can assure you!

DW: Why would you ask us such a question?! Would we impugn each other’s honor as much as you have?! No honorable sibling would place themselves above the other!

**People do it all the time...!**

DW: Then it appears we have _a lot_ of killing to do—starting with you!

 

T.B.C....


End file.
